Abby's Choice
by actlikesummer
Summary: "We're all cops. We always knew this was a possibility. We all took this risk." "But it's Abby." What happens when questioning a suspect becomes more than just questioning? How will the Kowalski brothers handle having their sister in trouble?


Abby rested her head against the palm of her hand as she went over the information she and Lina had gathered on their current case. They had pretty much everything they needed to take this guy down. A street cop had given a ticket to a man who then talked back to him, so when he saw the man's daughter alone, he took her. They only thing they didn't have was the proof.

"Abby." Abby jumped and looked up at her partner. "Come on. We're going to ask the guy a few more questions."

She sighed and grabbed her jacket, following her friend out of the building. They drove for about fifteen minutes and finally came to an abandoned-looking house on the corner of a run-down block. It looked to the two detectives as if no one had lived on the block for a while, but they knew better.

"I think I am going to call in an extra squad, just in case." She said as she picked up the radio to request one more car.

Abby nodded and then stepped out of the car. Once Lina was done, she got out too. They looked at the house and both made a face.

"That is pretty gross. How could anyone live here?" Abby said quickly.

Lina shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out."

They started towards the front door and Abby knocked. They heard a rustling sound, and then he came to the door. "Oh jeez…what do you two want now? I told you everything I know."

"See I don't think you did. There are some things that aren't adding up." Abby cocked her head to the side and stared at the man in front of her.

He paused for a second and then slammed the door closed. Lina gave Abby a look. "Go around back. I will stay here and try to get in."

Abby nodded and grabbed her gun, hurrying around the side of the house. She carefully looked around the corner, and when she didn't see anyone there, she continued toward the backdoor. When she got there, she could hear struggling form inside and some cries. She carefully looked inside and saw the teenager tied to a chair.

"Oh my God." She breathed out and untied the girl. "Where is he?"

The girl was crying. "I don't know. I don't know."

"Shh. It's okay. Go out this door and run around to the front. My partner is there. You're okay." Abby told her and as the girl left she held her gun tighter.

She slowly inched toward the open doorway and looked around for the man. Suddenly, the gun was kicked from her hands and the cop grabbed her.

"This isn't going to help you at all, Officer Dunlop." She tried to say but he kicked her in the gut.

He quickly looked outside and noticed that there was now a second squad car parked on his block. "Dammit."

"You won't get out of here." Abby coughed out and tried to grab her gun that rested a few feet from her.

He growled in anger, and rushed to her, pulling her up and throwing an arm around her neck. He grabbed the gun, and held it against her. "You shut up."

He dragged her towards the door and when they got outside, she saw how had joined them. Richie and Brody immediately pulled their guns and pointed them at the cop. He dragged Abby onto the lawn and held tighter to her. Abby could see the look on Richie's face and it nearly broke her heart.

"Let her go, Dunlop." Lina shouted.

"You guys have to let me go. There ain't no way I am going to jail!" He shouted back and Abby felt the gun press into her abdomen.

She quickly shifted her eyes to Richie, and his eyes widened, knowing that look all too well. "Abby, no!"

But his cry was too late, as she had already started fighting him for the gun. As they struggled, she knew what had to be done. As he pressed the gun farther into her stomach she grabbed his hand and pulled the trigger.

Her body lurched with the sudden impact and she felt herself falling. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion as she felt the cop fall next to her. What felt like years later, she felt two hands press against her wound.

"Abby. Come on, Abby."

She looked up. "Richie." She hissed in a breath as he pressed on her wound.

"God, I'm sorry. Don't worry…you'll be fine, Abs." She could see that he had tears in his eyes.

"I had to. It was the only way to get him." She coughed out and groaned in pain.

The sound of an ambulance could be heard coming closer and they knew that if something happened, this could be the last time they saw each other.

"_No." _Richie thought. _"That is not going to happen."_

"I love you." She whispered and suddenly her eyes closed.

"Abby!"

…

Richie had his head in hands when he heard hurried footsteps coming toward himself, Brody, and Lina. He stood and saw his brothers running down the hallway.

"What the Hell happened?" Donnie asked quickly and Richie could see the anguish in both of their faces.

He shook his head. "It all happened so fast. We got called to help and I didn't know it was her. He dragged her out and I saw that look in her eyes. She knew it was the only way for us to get him and get to the girl he had kidnapped. There was so much blood."

Steve had his hands on his hips, worry and pain bright in his eyes. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing; she's in surgery. That's all I know. I've just been…sitting here, replaying it all in my head." He said and slumped into his chair again.

Donnie and Steve sat next to him. For all of the weekends for their parents to go out of town, this was the worst thing to happen.

"She's going to be okay." Lina said quickly.

Donnie nodded. "She has to be."

They stayed seated there for over an hour. Gail and Laura had both called and promised to keep trying to get ahold of their parents. All three of them felt so helpless. They couldn't lose their sister…it couldn't happen. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do but to wait and see if surgery helped. It was anyone's guess…and this was one guessing game the boys did not want to play.

"Abigail Kowalski?" They all looked up and saw a doctor standing there and rushed to him.

"We're her brothers." Donnie said immediately and he nodded.

"Your sister sustained a bullet to the abdomen. When she got here, it was pretty bad. She was bleeding a lot and we weren't sure we would be able to get it under control." He paused for a moment and sighed. "She's going to be fine. She's going be to stuck here for a little while, but she will be good as new when she has recovered. She got lucky."

They all breathed a visible sign of relief. "When can we see her?" Lina asked quickly.

"Well she's in recovery now, but you should be able to see her when we get her to her room in maybe…half an hour?" He nodded. "I'll have someone come get you when you can see her."

As he walked away the brothers sighed. "Thank God."

"We're all cops." Steve said. "We always knew this was a possibility. We all took this risk."

"But it's Abby." Richie said.

"I know." He nodded. "Believe me...I know."

…

Once they were able to see her, none of her brothers left her side. Brody and Lina had stayed for a while, but Donnie had convinced themgo home and get some sleep and promised that they would call if something changed.

It was really late in the night when Abby finally woke up. When she finally got her eyes to open, she saw that she was in the hospital, and she saw her brothers sitting in the room. Richie had sprawled out on the tiny couch and Donnie has occupied a chair. They had both fallen asleep. She slowly slid her eyes over to the other side of the bed and saw Steve sitting in a chair, mindlessly reading a magazine. She coughed and he immediately looked up.

"Oh my God." He whispered and stood next to her. "Abby."

She was dazed, he could tell, but she looked up at him. "Steve?"

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb." She smirked a little but winced when she breathed.

"I bet." He sighed. "When I told you that I would shoot you myself if you ever did something stupid again, I was only kidding." He teased her.

She nodded. "I know. But I had to."

He brushed a hand through her hair. "It's okay. What's done is done. You're going to be okay."

"Abby." Richie had woken up and saw his sister had too.

He rushed forward and hugged her. "Oh my God."

Donnie had now woken up too and breathed another sigh of relief. "You scared us."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. "Richie…"

He nodded. "I know. It really freaked me out, but you're okay now."

She nodded and they could see that she was quickly falling back to sleep.

"Go to sleep." Donnie told her. "We're not going anywhere."

* * *

Just some brotherly fluff. :)

I got this idea from a clip I saw on Rizzoli and Isles. I do not own that show or this show.

Also, I will be posting a sequel to my story "Somebody to Love Me". I will probably post in sometime during the next few days.


End file.
